


Galentine's Day

by SakuraBlossomStorm



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Family, Galentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9698147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossomStorm/pseuds/SakuraBlossomStorm
Summary: AKA The triplets try alcohol for the first time.





	1. Galentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of the idea of Leslie and Ben letting the triplets try alcohol for the first time and then decided to combine it into a Galentine's special!! I hope you enjoy!

_2027._

“I would like to make an announcement before we start” Leslie said as she stood up, tapping the glass of her mimosa with a fork. The long table fell silent and all the women turned to face Leslie.

“First off, I would like to thank each and every one of you for taking the time out of your busy schedules. Especially, Ann Perkins, who is amazing in every way.”

“Aww” Ann chimed, earning a glare from April.

“This day isn’t just February 13th, it’s so much more, it’s Galentine’s day,” Leslie continued. “And this year it is so much more important, because my daughter, Sonia Julianne Knope-Wyatt, is joining us for her first ever Galentine’s celebration.”

Sonia blushed in her seat as everyone around the table looked at her.

“So I would like us all to raise our glasses and toast before we open our gifts” Leslie said as she raised her glass high. “To girlfriends!”

“To girlfriends!” The table cheered and clinked glasses with one another, Sonia bashfully clinked glasses with Donna and looked back down at her plate.

Leslie had come to her a week ago, telling her that she was finally old enough to come and join their adult brunch, and she would be thrilled if Sonia could join them. Sure, Leslie had always organised Galentine’s celebrations with Sonia, but they were usually after the annual brunch. Sonia hesitated at first; the twelve year old was at the point in her life where she couldn’t think of anything worse than hanging out with her mom and her friends. But still she accepted because it would make Leslie happy.

Leslie had also told her that no one would treat her like a child, and that they were all adults here.

Soon after brunch, Leslie passed out several bags to the ladies around the table, each containing the usual personalised gifts.

“This year you will find a necklace with your individual birthstones on it, a personalised music box that plays your favourite song when you open it and a handmade crochet afghan with your initials on it” Leslie announced as the women opened the bags, oohing in delight at the presents.

“These are awesome, Mom” Sonia gasped in awe as she opened up her music box and pressed it up to her ear, the sounds of ‘The One I Love’ by R.E.M softly playing.

Leslie grinned. Sonia’s music taste was heavily influenced by Ben.

“I’m glad you like it” Leslie said, placing and arm around her daughter. “You one of the girls now.”

“But…no one got you anything” Sonia said, looking at Leslie’s side of the table that was empty aside from the plate of waffles.

She shrugged. “I don’t mind. The best present is seeing your faces when you open your presents. Plus you’re here too, and that’s the best present that I could ever have, being able to celebrate Galentine’s with my daughter.”

Sonia smiled at her Mother, and wrapped her small arms around Leslie’s waist, from across the table, Leslie saw Marlene grin and wink at her.

“Sorry I shouldn’t be calling you my daughter here,” Leslie said as Sonia pulled away. “You’re just one of the girls. One of the cool chicas!”

“Please never say that again” Sonia winced. “But…since you think I’m so adult, can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“Can I try some?” Sonia asked, pointing at Leslie’s mimosa.

Leslie pursed her lips. The kids showing an interest in alcohol was bound to happen sooner or later, she was read several contrasting books on the opinions of letting their children try alcohol at a fairly young age, some said to do it as it doesn’t make alcohol seem like this forbidden fruit, thus taking away the power. Others said not to and that it was just setting the trail for them to get drunk in a park drinking vodka at a young age. 

But still, what harm could a mimosa do? It was champagne an orange juice, it was really nothing.

Hesitantly, she passed the glass over in Sonia’s direction. “One tiny sip. And you don’t drink anything alcoholic without my permission, got it?”

Sonia nodded profusely.

“And don’t tell your father. This will be our secret, gal to gal.”

“Gal to gal” Sonia repeated, and took the glass from Leslie. She raised it to her lips and took the smallest sip Leslie had ever seen before pulling it away and spluttering.

“What the hell is that?” She coughed. “That’s disgusting!”

Leslie couldn’t help but smirk as she took the glass back. “It’ll taste better once you are over 21.”

Sonia wiped her lips and took the glass filled with coke that was on her side. “I’ll stick with soda, thanks.”

Leslie patted her hand and watched happily as her friends compared gifts and chatted excitedly to on another.

 _‘Another successful Galentine’s’_ she though as she tucked into her waffles.


	2. Brolentine's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little extra to the previous chapter!

“Where’s Mom and Sonia?” Wesley asked as he walked into the living room, looking around and noting Stephen sprawled out on the couch on his Gryzzl tablet and Ben at the kitchen table.

“Galentine’s day out with Auntie Ann, Auntie April and Auntie Donna, they are spending the day at a spa and then getting dinner,” Ben explained as he looked up from the paperwork he had brought down with him.

“Oh, right. It’s the 13th,” Wesley said as he took a seat at the dining table next to Ben.

“Hey, Dad?” Stephen said, sitting up from the couch. “How come Sonia gets to have a special day out and get loads of presents and we don’t?”

“Because it’s a girls only thing,” Ben explained. “Galentine’s day is about celebrating your lady friends.”

“Ew!” Wesley groaned.

“But they get presents, that’s not fair. We don’t get anything,” Stephen growled, getting up and walking over.

“That’s true” Wesley joined in, quickly clambering up and standing next to Stephen. “Where’s our special day?”

“Well I was planning on treating you to takeout and a movie of your choice, but if you want I can take it back and we can have your Mom’s leftover meatlo-”

“No!” The two boys cried out. “No! Takeout sounds good!”

“Alright. Don’t worry, we’ll make it fun,” Ben said, smiling at his two sons. “We can have a Brolentine’s Day!”

There were two simultaneous cries of “Dad, why?” and “Never say that again.”

“Alright, alright. I’m sorry,” Ben cut in, silencing his two boys. “Look, how about I order us some pizza and you can pick the movie?”

Stephen and Wesley exchanged glances.

“What? What are you two planning?” Ben asked cautiously, noting the hesitant look on the boys’ faces.

“Can we try beer?” Stephen finally blurted out.

Ben blinked. “You want to try beer?”

“Just a little…just to see what it tastes like” Wesley explained.

Ben thought about it. Just a taste wouldn’t hurt them, right? But would it be wise for a congressman to give his twelve year old sons beer? Not to mention the husband of the Governor of Indiana. What if it got out and there was a scandal about how he managed to get his boys drunk.

No, a sip wouldn’t do that; he’d be in total control of what they drank.

“You can taste a tiny bit,” Ben said as he walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a beer and popping off the top. He could hear Wesley excitedly gabbling and Stephen saying ‘be cool, be cool.’ He grabbed two glasses and poured out barely a drop in them, and handed them to Wesley and Stephen.

The two boys clinked the glasses together and let the beer pour down their throats. Wesley immediately started coughing and pushed the glass away from him.

“Gross! Urgh! I need water or something, how can you drink this?” He asked as he hurried past Ben and pulled a bottle of water from the fridge.

“I like it!” Stephen exclaimed, taking Wesley’s glass and finishing the tiny amount he left. “Can I have more?”

“Absolutely not. And you are not to drink until you are over 21, unless it’s in the company of me or your mother, do you understand?” Ben said sternly, and the two boys nodded.

“Good. And whatever you do, do not tell your mother that I gave you beer.”


End file.
